Being On The Good Side
by Dolphin0150
Summary: A lot of things happens to a girl when your father is Ansem the Wise but to where you forget you own memories to hide from not being killed seems like the way to go but is it when you lose your love and son? Plz read bold on opening chapter! Just made some updates!
1. Everything Starts

**Dolphin0150: Hi guys! I see that you guys are not getting past the first couple of chapters, I know, I wrote the beginning in Junior High, so the story sounds choppy, by the time you get the chapter 4 it should make sense and start to go with the games but with some minor twist, if you just want to skip to that chapter I will have a recap on what's going on. I know the beginning is slow, but it's the best way I have of setting everything up.**

**/Being on the Good Side\\**

"It's too quite around here," a silver haired boy said as he looks over a small town. When he looked down over the town he noticed a medium sized blonde walking around; he knew something was special about her when he looked at her but he just had no clue on what it was. He watched her think that a female shouldn't be walking around town alone this late at night…a heartless might attack her. The boy then jumped off his tall building and followed her. As soon as the boy landed on the ground he knew that the heartless were around which got him more paranoid with an innocent human around. But he still followed her around. When they got a few blocks away the silver haired boy noticed that the girl was looking freaked out then out of nowhere heartless surround the girl.

"Shit," he hears the blonde say as the heartless attack her.

…

I felt them coming; heartless, man I hate them; they always want me and can never leave me alone, it even gets worst when I use magic. Ugh this is cannot be happening; there is even somebody following me! Then those heartless appear all around me. "Shit," I said all around me as the heartless all attack me. Its dark all around me but then I call upon my keyblade which makes the darkness go away and the heartless back away while I attack a few but more just came. Man this I where I would so love some help.

…

'_That girl is just getting attacked left and right with heartless,'_ the silver haired boy spoke in his head as he watched the girl fight with her keyblade. Wait keyblade? He was surprised with that, he finally knew what was so special with the female but the shape was a little weird; he wanted to know the story behind that. Her keyblade was in a shape that the pole was dolphins, the key bumps part was waves, and the handle was the dolphin's tail with two crescent moons.But she just kept killing all of the heartless till they were all gone and made her keyblade disappear; then started walking off again. _'What the heck! She kills them all and walks away.'_ The silver head boy then follows her again till she got to the train station and even more heartless show up and nobodies come right behind them. '_Wow they are worst then with me.'_ But she just looked around all to see what she was up against and so fast the boy saw fear on her face for a quick second.

Carolyn started to sing as the silver haired boy just watched in amazement.

'_She's singing. I wonder why?' _She kept singing as the boy notices that her keyblade was starting to glow and she attacked the heartless.

she sang as she killed the heartless but more appeared

'_Will they just go away,'_ Carolyn said in her head as she cut thought a large armor.

'_I should help her out she looks like she's getting very tired,' _the silver haired boy said in his head as he jumped down in the fight.

"What—? Who are you," Carolyn said in shock.

"My name holds no importance," the silver haired boy said as he looked at her then attacked a nobody that was behind her.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said right back as he went back into the fight, so did Carolyn.

Carolyn sang as the boy looked at her but then cut though a creepworm.

'_How weak. I was able to kill it with one hit! They are becoming weaker as they grow,' _the boy said.

Carolyn sang as she finished the last heartless and last nobody while she finished her song.

"Wow now that was a lot—" Carolyn said as she dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Hey—hey girl you alright," the boy shouted as he went to her side.

Carolyn slowly sat up, "used too much energy… bad idea."

The boy smiled as he held out his hand, "Riku"

Carolyn looked up, "Riku? Why does that sound familiar? Right! You were with King Mickey!"

…

'What's taking them so long!" a tall man said as he paced around in a room.

"DiZ calm down the heartless have been after her."

"Your right Mickey I need to stay calm," DiZ said as he stopped pacing on the floor. Then when he was done a black doorway opened up ; then Riku and Carolyn walked though.

"Carolyn," Mickey shouted as the doorway went away.

"King Mickey! I missed you," Carolyn said as she got down on her knees to hug Mickey who hugged her back.

"Carolyn I see you made up your mind with joining," Mickey asked.

"Yes I have; I would like to join this time."

"Good we hoped so and Riku?"

"Yes Mickey?"

"You're gone from the organization to protect Carolyn, is that understood," Mickey said. Riku looked over at Carolyn to see her looking at him, she smiled which made him smile back.

"Ok Mickey I understand."

"Good because Riku, Carolyn is going to be staying with you," DiZ said.

"On the island?"

"Yes," DiZ said curtly.

Carolyn then got close to Riku and held his hand, "DiZ that's no reason to give an attitude for it."

"Your right Carolyn; Riku I'm sorry."

"It's ok DiZ; well we better get going it's almost sundown over there," Riku said as he opened another doorway.

"But it's only 5 there Riku; sundown isn't for another two hours," Mickey asked.

"I know but it seems really quick to me; let's go Carolyn," Riku said as he pulled Carolyn to the portal.

"Bye Mickey, bye Di—"Carolyn said but got cut off by the portal.

**/Being on the Good Side\\**

Dolphin0150: ok once again, I will have a recap on chapter 4 if you just want to skip it, I will not have any problems with it.


	2. Becoming something

Dolphin0150: just an updated chapter, you can still skip to chapter 4 won't mind, I would too…

**/Being on the Good Side\\**

"Kairi," a tall brown haired boy shouted to a medium tall girl with red hair.

"Yeah Sora," Kairi shouted back as Sora ran up to her.

"Do you know where Riku is? I looked everywhere for him and I can't find him anywhere," Sora said very fast.

"Well Sora I think Riku's boat is gone so he might be at the island."

"Yeah maybe; come on lets go look," Sora said as he grabs Kairi's hand and runs off to the boats.

…

The doorway opened and Carolyn and Riku walked though to find themselves on an island next to a palm looking tree. "Wow Riku the view is amazing," Carolyn says as she hugs Riku's arm.

Riku looked down and smiled at his new love, did he really just think that? "I'm glad you like it Carolyn," he says as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her down to sit.

"You know you could have just told me you wanted to sit," Carolyn says as she adjusts herself to lean up against Riku.

"I know but I like doing this—be right back," he says as he gets up to climb the tree.

Carolyn looks up when Riku fell but he got up and started climbing again so she looked back out at the water. _'Dad you out there,' _Carolyn thought as she looked far out into the ocean.

'_Carolyn, my daughter! How have you been? Killing heartless I hope,'_ a voice spoke back in her head.

'_Daddy! I've been great! And the heartless seem to be restless as well as the nobodies too. They've been giving me no rest! But hows mom doing? It been awhile since I talked to you like this,' _Carolyn looked out at the sea with joy in her eyes.

'_Nobodies? But your mother is doing fine….and it seems like I got your mother pregnant again too,'_ her father said with a lot of joy.

"_Oh Daddy you must love her don't you,'_ Carolyn says as she laughs.

'_Carolyn you know I do. I see her every day but 12 days out of the year!' _

'_Silly Daddy,'_ Carolyn then she hears feet land right next to her, _'Daddy I'll talk to you later—and I want mom there too!' _

'_Alright my dear! Talk to you later.'_

And with that her mind was quite again. "Sorry that I had you wait I lost the ease to climb that tree," Riku said with as smile as he sat down next to her with a paopu fruit in his hand.

"A paopu fruit," Carolyn looked at him. Riku pulled out a pocket knife to cut the fruit in half. "Do you always have that," Carolyn laughed as he put away the knife and took one half of the fruit.

"Not always but take one bite of the fruit and hand it to me," Riku said as he took a bite from his half and waited for Carolyn to take hers. Carolyn just looks at him which he nods to say 'it's ok' then Carolyn takes a bite from the fruit to find it very sweet.

"Wow it's so sweet," Carolyn exclaimed. Then she handed the bitten fruit over to Riku which Riku traded for his own, then ate the rest of the shared fruit and waited again for Carolyn. She finished her share of the paopu fruit then she felt warm and fuzzy inside. "Is that—"Carolyn started to say.

"Yes that's the fruit and it's amazing," Riku said joyfully as he pulled Carolyn back into his grasp to cover her in kisses. "Oh Riku..." Carolyn moans into his kiss. Riku just smirks as his hand starts to travel up Carolyn's shirt.

"RIKU!" a voice rang out over the island. "God Sora!" Riku said as he broke away from Carolyn. "Riku there you are we have been—oh sorry Riku." Sora said as he started to walk over with Kairi in hand then notice Carolyn. "What do you want Sora?" Riku growled as he got up. "I need to talk to you—alone."Sora said as he looked over at Carolyn. "Fine," Riku then knelt down next to Carolyn, "I'll be right back alright?" he said as he gave her a peck on the lips. "Alright Riku I'll be right here."Carolyn said as he got back up on his feet and walked away.

"This better be a good reason….. Kairi why don't you go talk to her I'm sure you'll be good friends."Riku said as he got over to the couple. "She's staying over here; Riku I don't trust her."Sora said as he held on to Kairi like Carolyn was going to come over and hurt her. "Why? Mickey knows her! Why do you not trust her! She's very strong keyblade wielder….she's even better than me Sora and we don't find those people very often."Riku said trying to convince his buddy to trust her.

**/Being on the Good Side\\**

Dolphin0150:Ok guys no lie, this was when I found out about the Percy Jackson books, Poseidon and Nyx have nothing to do with this really. When I first started maybe but I am like the creators ok KH and cannot keep anything straight. And if you have read my story before I am just updating it to make it work for what is to come, you can reread everything but I mostly took stuff out and changed a few lines.


	3. Moonlight Flight huh?

Dolphin0150: sorry for the long wait! It's the end of the year sooo school has been nuts! I don't know kingdom hearts. Only Carolyn! and I don't own Poison or Nyx.

**/Being on the Good Side\\**

Carolyn is looking out at the ocean again think of her parents and how the last time she saw both they gave her the keyblade. Dolphin and waves for her father and the moon for her mother combined can be very powerful since you can find them together at night. Carolyn just kept looking out at the ocean, think of her parents. Then with a wave of her hand she had a mist of water in front of her. She then threw in a couple of gold coins. "Poseidon and Nyx" she shouted.

'Hello my dear; it seems like you beat us to talk to you_'_ A woman spoke.

'Hi mom I miss you so much'Carolyn said back.

'And I miss you too. But how is my girl' Nyx said.

'Great mom! Where's dad' Carolyn said.

'Right here' Poseidon said as he came into view. Carolyn was very special; her parents were Greek gods; the god of the ocean and the goddess of the moon.

'Silly daddy! But mom I heard your pregnant again' Carolyn said being very happy since she only had step-brothers and step-sisters but never and real siblings.

'Poseidon! I wanted to tell her' Nyx whined to her love.

'Sorry sweetie she asked if you were doing good and I forgot' Poseidon said as he took her hands within his. Carolyn couldn't help but laugh at the sight of arguing family.

'And what pray tell is so funny Carolyn' Nyx said when she her daughter laughing.

'You guys are so funny when you fight; you two make faces at each other' Carolyn said as she tried to stop laughing. But as she stood there she felt incomplete; like she was needing something.

'Jump in Carolyn' her father said feeling her emptiness.

'But Riku told me to wait' Carolyn said as she looked to the little group where she saw a girl staring at her.

'But it will make you feel better sweetie' her mother said. Carolyn just stood there thinking on what she should do. She looked for the sun seeing that its almost gone so she jumped in the water.

(A/N: to make this better the song I was listening to was _Requiem for a Dream_)

…

"Why do you not trust her" Riku shouted at his best friend.

"Um Riku—" Kairi mumbled.

"Kairi what is it" Sora said as she looked at her to see his girlfriend staring out to where Carolyn was so he turned his head to see something he never saw before. "Riku what is she doing" Sora whisper to him.

"I have—" Riku started to say then he saw her jump off the cliff into the water. Riku took off running towards the water to jump in after her.

"Riku" Sora screamed as he tried to follow him but didn't jump in the water. Riku then surfaced trying to get a breath. "Riku get out of there" Sora said as he held his hand out for him.

"NO I'll find her" Riku shouted as he took another breath and went back to the water. Riku couldn't find her which worried him because before she jumped he felt sadness coming from her. _'Dang the fruit'_ he thought as he swam on searching for his beloved. What Riku didn't know is that she was thinking to herself on the ocean floor and taking in the energy the water gave her but she still felt empty. She needed the power of her mother, the moon. And the only way to get that would be to take in the moon's wonderful light; she only hoped that it was a full moon tonight. Then she started to swim faster and faster only to get to the surface to be up in the air so she could see over the island; the moon wasn't even showing yet! But she just kept floating there up in the sky waiting to see the start of the moon over the water. "CAROLYN" Riku screamed. She just ignored him; she would till she was full again.

"Carolyn come down" Sora shouted; he didn't really want her to but she's making Riku happy and for him that's a good thing. Once Carolyn saw the moon coming over the water's edge she flew over to the other side of the water. Riku seeing that she was moving he got out of the water.

"Where is she going" Riku asked Sora.

Sora following her saw on the direction she was going, "she's going to the other side of the island, come on Riku!" Sora said as he ran off, went up to Kairi and headed off towards the other side of the island. Riku dashed off as well passing Sora on getting to their destination.

…

'_Carolyn, you're taking this too far'_ Carolyn heard her mother shout at her.

"I feel so incomplete mother, I need the moon's light to feel whole; there was no moon in Twilight Town! There were always clouds covering the beautiful moon" Carolyn said as she saw the moon getting higher and higher in the air. Carolyn was hoping correctly, tonight was a full moon; where the light is at its peak with power and it's just what she wanted but she couldn't take in any yet. The moon wasn't bright enough for it so she had to hover there waiting which took too much power away from her so she landed on top of the palm trees and waited.

Riku finally getting on the other side was looking for Carolyn. All that was happening was making him terrified. He never knew Carolyn would do this; the organization didn't have this on their file of her. She went into that form to escape from Marliux.

"Riku where is she" Sora said as he caught up to his best friend.

"I have no clue Sora but I know she's here" Riku said as he looked around for her.

The moon was getting higher for her which means it was getting brighter for her so she jumped up into the air from where she was standing and flew closer to the moon as she wanted which made her over the water but not too deep, only up to the waist.

"Wait there she is; CAROLYN" Riku screamed as he went to the water from the shore to right under her.

She was feeling perfect now as she spread her arms out to keep her balanced as she closed her eyes to get the energy of the moon. She allowed herself to become herself with what her mother gave her which means tattoos showed up all over her body and a filled crescent moon on her forehead. But something went wrong; she couldn't keep her balance and her was falling towards the water and ground and she could do nothing.

Riku saw what was happening. Carolyn was falling right above him. He had to catch her before she was killed by her fall. Riku was able to align himself with her to be able to catch her to where nothing happened to her but he wasn't too happy that something might happen to him. But she was falling fast and Riku held his arms open for her which she landed right into which made Riku hold on to her while he walked out of the water not paying any attention to the tattoos that was on her skin.

"Is she alright" Sora said as he saw Riku holding her.

"Yeah she's fine—" he said as he looked down at her but he saw tattoos all over her skin with a filled in crescent moon glowing on her skin.

"Look at that" Sora said as he looked down at her.

"Calm down" said Riku as he laid Carolyn down on the raft he, Sora, and Kairi were suppose to take to leave the island. But after they all came home after the first time they never wanted to leave the way they did.

**/Being on the Good Side\\**

Dolphin0150: Getting close to it all making sense! Sorry folks for the people who are trying to read my mess here…


	4. Trip Down MemoryPod?

Dolphin0150: I know I said I was done but I hated how I just ended it; plus there's a part in here that needs to be explained if I use it in my Tron story! So here's where we would have left off… but I have something to say… Somebody gave me the dreaded Mary Sue comment and when I took the test I did in fact have the Mary Sue. So I'm going though Carolyn seeing what I can take away from her and what I can keep, and saw there is three big parts to her.

First, Carolyn was a vampire.

Second, she was also a witch and a keyblader.

And third, each one of these parts of her had different personalities to them.

So as I am sitting here thinking how I am going to do this, and saw that two of my stories are talking about two parts of her. Carolyn has many sides to herself making her different so here is my thinking.

Carolyn is the main part as the others are parts of her so parts of her name. Carolyn is the witch who is for _Tron: Legacy Stronger Than Even Him._

Carrie is the keyblader for _Being On The Good Side._

And my newest one Carol is for _When the Past Still Hurts_

I would love if everybody reads all three because I found away to add them all into one story so happy reading!

I don't own anything other than Carolyn, Carrie, and Carol ;)

**And here is the recap I promised: Carrie is a keyblader that only King Mickey knew about out of the people we have met. Carrie is on Destany Island and has shared a paopu fruit with Riku who found her killing heartless and went in to help her. Riku took her back to the island where she started to act weird and jumped into the ocean then to come right back out to try to find the power of the moon. She has just come out of her little problem and fell into Riku's arms.**

**/Being on the good side\\**

As Riku held Carrie in his lap Kairi and Sora were talking, everything was slow in the pace of Carrie waking up. As Sora was about to call it quits and go back home Carrie turned in Riku's arms.

"Carrie" Riku pleaded.

There was a groan from Carrie as her eyes slowly opened, "Riku?"

Riku smiled as he put his hand on her cheek to caress it, "you worried me so Carrie; I told you to wait."

Carrie looked away, "I know you did for some reason I didn't," she then felt something not right in the air and got up and went to Sora, "and you are?"

Sora looked taken back as Riku got up and went to Carrie's side, "Carrie, this is Sora."

"No its not, Riku."

Kairi looked at her, "how is it not Sora, he came back with Riku!"

Carrie flicked one hand at Kairi and she was softly pushed back on the shoulder then she turned back to 'Sora', "I ask you again. Who are you?"

'Sora' then smiled as his whole demeanor changed as shadows swallowed him whole turning him into a neoshadow, "I missed you and everyone as well, you're most excellent."

Carrie became furious as she stopped time with a wave of her hand and her look also changed, "how dare you!"

The heartless fell to its knees, "Pardon my princess, I was only sent here to find you—"

"And why couldn't my bodyguard find me? He's not this dumb to act like Sora then change into his heartless self right in front of a keyblader."

"But my princess, its HIM, he's closer to finding—"

"I don't want to hear it! I can easily take care of myself, now go and leave me to fix the mess you made" Carrie spoke as she turned back to the still frozen Riku and Kairi and changed what they saw and what happen to where Sora was a heartless and Riku and Carrie both took it out. Carrie then went back to her spot and took them out of their frozen state.

Once Kairi left her frozen state she fell down to the ground crying, "I should of known. Why didn't I know?"

Carrie then walked over to her and knelt down next to her as she also rested her hand on her back and looked at Riku, "is there anybody who she could stay with?"

Riku opened his mouth but then Kairi's came over, "I want to go to Selphie's home."

Riku then spoke before anyone else could, "Kairi do you want me to go with you?"

She shook her head, "I'll go by myself," she then stood and walked over to Riku, "see you tomorrow?"

Riku nodded his head and gave Kairi a hug, "I'll find him."

"I'm sure you'll find him," she said as she walked out of Riku's hug and walked off.

Carrie felt bad that she was the cause of this and then felt again something never felt right in the air as a voice in her head rang through her head, _' sure you're the cause but this… you have no need for this. Allow me to show you, you true memories since you have forgotten them. Your true Riku wants you, not this one, this one is also a fake my dear…' _the voice then vanishes.

Riku, Carrie, and Kairi then head back to the mainland as Riku drops Kairi off at Selphie's both Carrie and Riku then head home, on their way Carrie lets out the largest fake yawn she could possibly make, "tired?"

Carrie looks at Riku, "Yes a lot has happened to me and I just need to rest."

Riku then led her to a house, opened it, and brought her inside, "It's not much since my folks are gone."

Carrie turned, "where did they go?"

Riku shrugged, "no clue." Riku then led her up the stairs into a room, "Here you can sleep here, and the bed is comfy, so I heard from my father a few times."

Carrie laughed as she walked into the room and sat on the bed, "thank you, I'll see you in the morning?"

Riku nodded, "goodnight Carrie."

"Goodnight Riku," Carrie said as Riku closed the door.

"I told him not to go but he still did, I was going to follow him till I found out he went here," a voice spoke from the dark corner of the room.

"This place or not, you should of followed him, the mess was too great to me to stay here," Carrie sighed, "My father called me just an hour ago—"

"_Your_ father or the fake one in this place?"

"My real one, Vani. Why did I think I could hide here?"

Vani then walked out into the light, he looked just like Sora but his hair was raven black and his eyes were yellow, "because HE is looking for you, and wants to kill you."

"But I miss _him _and my child, my father was right this fake one doesn't care for me like the real one does."

Vani then sat on the next to his princess, "so then what are you gonna do?"

"Go back home," Carrie the sighed once again as she then stood up. Carrie was then taken out of what she was in with a fizz and then taken to a room that looked very tech like.

"Carrie, you heard me," a deep voice spoke behind Carrie.

Carrie turned and the largest smile went on her face, "daddy, I missed you," Carrie sighed as she ran to her father and he took her into a hug. "Yes I heard you after one of my heartless came to me, I don't know what I was trying to do…"

"It's alright Carrie, but it seems that you forgot most of your memories in the process," he then gestured to the side and a tall person in a black hood.

Once the person saw Carrie there was a very soft gasp, it sounded like a male, "Carrie" the man asked as he came closer to her, once he was right in front of her he pushed back the hood and Carrie jumped back. The man looked away, brought the hood back up, and looked to Carrie's father, "You were right, I'll take my leave," and with that the man walked away out of the room.

"Carrie, you sure you don't know who that man was?"

"Yes I know who it was, it was Ansem, he works with HIM, and he wants to kill me," Carrie spoke to her real father, "why?"

Her father took her arm and led her out of the room to an all with one, "You forgot him Carrie he was important to you and you need to get your memoires back, how much do you remember?"

Her father stopped her in front of a pod and opened it, "I remember get caught by Maleficent."

Her father program something into a small pad next to the pod, "well then we will start there, step into the pod my dear." Carrie stepped into the pod and faced her father, "You need this my dear, its important." Her father then pressed a button and the pod closed and Carrie fell asleep.

"She forgot me, that means she for our son," the Ansem looking man walked back into the area.

"It will be fixed Riku, give it time, just like you've been giving Namine time to fix Sora," Carrie's father spoke as he turned to face him.

"But DiZ this never should have happened."

"It does not matter; if Fate wanted it to be this way. You cannot question it."

"But Fate took away my son's mother after five months after he was born!"

"It does not matter, we are fixing it as we speak, now let's go see Junior shall we, I think he'll need his next feeding soon," DiZ walked out of the white room with Riku following him.

**/ Being on the Good Side\\**

Dolphin0150: Ok everything should be smooth sailing for you guys in my reading, things change in the game timeline, that's how most fandoms work! Happy reading guys!


	5. Its Time For Carrie To Remember

Dolphin0150: So tell me this, it took me about two years just to type this! For people who were, if they are still there were waiting I'm sorry! This is the last chapter; I haven't started on the next one and will probably be out after the 13th of December. I'm in college now and that's when the term is over and I'm behind on outlines for a humanities class. Hate it so… One last thing, I am not promoting under age sex, just realized it. So no I do not think that children under the age of 18 should be having sex; just to make that clear to everyone before they start reading!

**/Being on the Good Side\\**

Carrie was taken into a bright light; when everything faded she was in a bed with her hands bound together.

"So your awake," a female voice spoke, "now tell me, why were you running?"

Carrie turned her head and saw Malifenct, "why does it matter, it wouldn't help you anyway."

"Why you little," she screamed as she grabbed her by the neck which caused Carrie to screamed bloody murder as her back burned. The pain then went into Malifenct as she then screamed in pain and dropped Carrie back on to the bed and left the room.

When she opened her eyes and saw her feathers around her; Carrie sobbed as she then looked at her back she saw golden feathers in her black wings. Carrie the felt a strange darkness around her, coursing through the walls of her room. She then closed her eyes to find out where it came from till the door opened but she didn't open her eyes, she didn't even turn her head to acknowledge the new person. But as she tries to find it, she felt the darkness within the person and that he was in the center of the room slowly getting closer staring at her, "what do you want?"

"Just want to talk," a young boy's voice spoke.

"I highly doubt that, she sent you in here after she tried hurting me and hurt herself in the process," Carrie said as she turned her head and opened her eyes to see a boy with silver hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Sure, she did tell me to but only on my own free will; I really wanted to see who was brought in, one of the heartless brought you here and spoke 'our princess' after she sent them after you. That's really want she wants to know, why. They won't obey her now."

"Like she needs it, she'll just be swallowed by it and it will kill her—"

"But when that time comes—"

"She'll never control them! Only pureblood royals can. You're the exception by all means for some reason but she'll never control them all." Anger must of flowed through Carrie's guest because his eyes got darker and his power spiked. "So you know its true, calm down, your darkness will over power you if you don't."

"What do you know about me," he shouted as he quickly went to her and straddled her, "what gives you the right to say anything?"

"Because I see the hardship you will face," Carrie tried saying as the boy was on her and the feathers flew around on the floor.

The anger was still there, the boy then ripped of her shirt then held her bound hands above her head as he brought his face to her neck to leave hickeys. He then ripped off her bra with his free hand as he then bit, grabbed, squeezed, sucked the life out of them; once he thought they were red enough he then traveled down and Carrie struggled more. The boy then pulled down everything and moved his head down also. Carrie was about to beg him to stop but something in her mind told her not to it, it sounded like…like her mother! Carrie's mother died when she was little how she died she doesn't remember, _'Let him, if you don't your life will change; his name is Riku. Carrie I know this might be hard for you but if you accept this everything will clear. He will be gentle with you if you allow him. Carrie you must!'_

Carrie the opened her eyes not knowing that she did, when she did Riku was looking up at her when Riku noticed her looking at him and went back up to her face, "I don't have to be rough, I can be kind," Riku said as he caressed Carrie's cheek.

A tear ran down her face, "I would like that."

Riku smiled, "That's my girl, now how can Maleficent control the heartless?"

Carrie looked away then looked back, "I will talk to them."

"Talk? They can't talk—"

"Yes they can," Carrie said as she flipped Riku over and was now on top of him, "its only heard from those who bare the mark can hear," Carrie then noticed the semi fear in Riku's eyes when she noticed her voice got deeper and guessed her eyes got spooky. Carrie smiled wickedly at the sight of Riku under her will all his clothing on him and as well of the definite hard bump under her ass, "my my, what do we have here?" Riku then gulped as Carrie ran her bound hands down his chest as far as they would allow her to go. Carrie then leaned back up but was then dumbfounded when she couldn't figure out how to take his clothes off.

When Riku saw her struggle he then grabbed her face in both of his hands softly, "having a hard time are we?" Carrie blushed slightly as she then nodded. Riku then slowly and softly pulled her face down to his and kissed her with kindness she didn't know this boy that was surrounded by darkness would have. As Carrie returned the kiss darkness started to surround her also, she tried to break away from him but he held her tighter but as soon as he tighten he loosened and broke away from her, "sorry." Carrie then opened her eyes to see Riku in normal clothing. He wore blue baggy pants, a yellow sleeveless shirt and a pair of finger gloves.

"So that's was what you were doing." Carrie then ran her hands down his chest stopping where there was two buttons, she then flicked them up having them come undone, she then unzipped his top using her teeth making Riku moan beneath her. Carrie then saw his chest; it was perfectly sculpted even though his age was probably her age which was around 15. She then lowered her head to his pectorals then to his nipples were she then latched on to the small nubs to her mouth; she would have messed with the other nub but when she tried it became very uncomfortable for her. As Carrie moved her mouth to the other nub Riku moaned, squirm, and moved his hands to Carrie's center and inserted one digit into her which made Carrie stop what she was doing and put her head under his nuzzling her head into Riku's neck. Riku then flipped them back over and removed his finger which made Carrie whimper with the lost feeling.

"My silly girl! I highly doubt you just want my fingers," Riku said as he smirked at her as he undid his pants and removed his gloves then climbed back on top of Carrie and kissed her again, "prepared or not," Riku asked before he kissed her again.

'_Boy this boy loves to kiss me,'_ Carrie thought to herself. "Riku just take me however," Carrie moaned to him. And did he do so; but much harder than what Carrie was wanting. "Hey…," Carrie said as pain surged, "Riku that hurts." Carrie then tried to hit him but Riku grabbed her bound hands and put them above her head as he then got faster, Carrie felt like this was rape but then she felt Riku's 'thing' pulse and she knew what was going to happen but never did she know that that her life would ever match her mothers. When Riku came in her his darkness spiked to the level where anything and everything can go wrong. Stating so with the hand that held Carrie's bound hands was where Riku released most of his dark powers made the common heartless mark appear on both wrists. Riku then pulled out of her and then his dark clothes came back on. When Carrie looked at him Riku laughed and Carrie knew the laugh didn't belong to him but somebody else. Anger then flew into her which made Carrie able to break through the hold on her hands and rushed towards Riku changing her appearance to wearing a floor length red dress which was the color of blood, her eyes turned to the tinged of her dress and black wings unfurled from her back.

"Oh I'm so scared," the voice within Riku said as Riku's own voice was within it as well.

"No wonder the heartless obey you Ansem; but know this," Carrie then snapped her fingers and Riku fell and there stood Ansem which Carrie then grabbed his neck choking him, "you tell HIM where I am, it'll cost you."

"How? He is me, and I am him there is no way of escaping us," Ansem said.

"I know that the link is severed," Carrie said as her grip got tighter but then dropped him which made go back into Riku's body. At once Riku started to wake back up and Carrie sat on the bed.

Riku stood and looked at Carrie, he acted like nothing happened but then he walked back over to her and kissed here on the lips, "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but…I'm sorry I hurt you with your wrists, if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to stop him," Riku said as he took her wrist and kissed them both.

"I understand Riku, may I speak to the heartless that brought me here," Carrie said as she rubbed her hands against his arms.

Riku smiled, "of course, give me one second," then Riku stood and left, within seconds later a neoshadow walked in and closed the door. Once the door was closed the neoshadow bowed.

"Rise and show yourself," Carrie spoke a perfectly good command as a princess should give. The neoshadow moved his head up and changed what looked like to be the same outfit like Riku's but this person had a helmet on; once Carrie saw the person she smiled, "Vanitas, how did you find me?"

The boy stood as the glass in front of the helmet melted away to show what looked like to be Sora but he has yellow eyes and raven black hair, "it was simple since I am your bodyguard after all Carrie."

"Well thank you but I'm sorry to say but under the orders of the princess, the lower class has to take orders from Maleficent till the darkness swallows her whole."

"And the other boy?"

"Lower to middle class; Ansem has control of him to a point but it's slowly breaking and he's going to take over; so once it happens cut off all use from him." Vani nodded as he changed back into the neoshadow and disappeared without a trace. Once he left Carrie then lay back on the bed but felt something press against her back, when she looked behind her she saw a small stuffed rabbit with a note from Riku saying that it was hers. It made Carrie smile as she took the rabbit in her arms and fell asleep.

What seemed like minutes was really hours when the door was quickly opened and slammed closed waking Carrie from her sleep. When Carrie opened her eyes she saw Riku standing with his back to the door, he then rushed over to her with a rope in his hands, "no time to explain, Maleficent is coming and your hands are still untied. I'll be back to untie them later," as his hands shook as he tied her wrist together then placing a kiss on her lips as he then stood back as Maleficent opened the door and came into the room while Riku then left the room closing the door after himself.

"I'm tired of waiting; what are you?"

Carrie then slowly leaned up into a sitting position, "I am the pureblood heartless princess; I have powers that I can use without doing anything. That's the reason why Organization 13 had me; I can see hardships people will face, when they will die, and when they are arrogant."

Maleficent then got angry as she then pulled Carrie to her feet and tried to strangle her, "what are you saying? I'm weak, why you insolent—" Carrie then screamed as more feathers fell from her back turning gold as the touch the floor and Maleficent felt the pain as well making her drop Carrie back to the bed.

Carrie huffed as she stood, "darkness will consume you and you'll become a puppet to everyone else," Carrie said in a dark tone as her cloths changed into her blood red dress, her eyes went red, and every quality of her kindness was replaced by hate and anger. She then snapped her fingers and a line of neoshadows appeared; Carrie looked to the left and then the right, "get her." The all of them attacked her as she screamed running out the door that was opened by Riku. He then saw Carrie look at the last neoshadow who stayed showing it her wrist and nodding at it. To Riku's amazement it changed into a person, Vani, who then untied her, bowed and disappeared.

"What happened," Riku asked making Carrie jump and turn to him.

Carrie then looked at him as she then gathered her things as well as the bunny rabbit he gave her and stuck them all in a sack, "she now has the powers to control the heartless, but I do have to say my way of making her was wrong in a way, but it was very funny. By the way, I'm no longer needed here so I'm leaving."

Riku's eyes widened, "and go where?"

Carrie tossed the sack over her shoulder, "my father's place."

Riku sighed as he walked up to her and put his hands on her arms, pulling her into a hug, "I'll find you then; when I'm better," he the lightly pushed her out of the hug and kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate; Carrie moved her arms around Riku's neck pulling herself closer to him while feeling Riku's hands on her waist pulling her closer to him as well. When Riku broke the kiss both were breathing heavy; Riku then took off the covering on his right hand where Carrie saw the he had a ring on his index finger. Riku took off the ring and slid it onto her ring finger but found out that it was too big; then then tried to place it on her thumb where it was just right, "don't forget me." Riku the kissed her again, "now go! Ansem is trying to come out again."

Carrie nodded as she then showed Riku a necklace with some of her golden feathers on it, "as long as you where this you'll be protected by the worst of darkness and will always be able to escape it, now don't you forget me," Carrie said as she put the necklace on him. Riku looked at the feathers and smiled; when Carrie saw the smile she laid her hand on his cheek, "I like it when you smile, you should do it more often." Riku then took her hand into his and Carrie kissed him once more; she then squeezed his hand dropping it as she left.

When Carrie left and went into a different world, Twilight Town, she was then stopped. "How good it is to see you again Carrie," a voice spoke.

Carrie quickly turned around to see Marluxia, "go away!"

Marluxia quickly grabbed her putting chloroform to her nose knocking her out. When she awoke she was in an all-white room, _'caught again—why does this always happen?'_

Carrie then heard a knock at the door and saw it open, "Carrie, Carrie, Carrie; I let you free and you get yourself caught again. My, my, the princess has gone careless," a red haired man spoke as he leaned against the door post.

"Have your laugh," Carrie spat back.

The man snickered, "just like your father."

"Oh shut up Axel, you're not helping."

"Axel… I told you didn't, I?," a deep male voice came.

Carrie looked where the voice was came from and saw a man near the back entrance of the room; Carrie recognizing him ran to the man. "Papa!" Carrie shouted as she went into the waiting arm of her father.

"My daughter," the man said as he hugged her.

The picture then faded and another showed; Carrie was in another room coughing and shaking, it was months later. Carrie was pregnant with the seed that she got from Riku. Carrie then felt her darkness spike as she felt like she was getting pinned down to the bed as she screamed.

Her bedroom door opens and the father walks in with a tray, "Carrie it's time for you medicine."

"Papa no, the child is weak already!" Carrie pleaded with her father. Ever since Carrie saw Riku before he went to free himself from Ansem's grasp, she came back home; her darkness becoming too much from her to control even though she has noticed the hold it has on her heart is getting lighter. She thinks that by staying away from the heartless and not doing anything for them is making her stronger than she first was made to be. Every day she pleaded with her father when she went into a false contraction five months before she was due; now Carrie is due any day now.

Her father sighed, "Only till the little one is born," he then put the tray on a table next to the bed, "my apprentice is on his way, Carrie if you get too loud you will be taking the medicine."

"Ok Papa."

Hours Later

A man with a black hooded trench coat walked in, "Diz what's going on?"

"Namine is having trouble—" DiZ started but was then interrupted by a loud bang he assumed was the tray and a loud scream which ended just as fast as it started. _'This has gone on long enough.'_ "my boy, can you do me one small favor? My daughter, she's scared if I come up I'll have her take her medicine, I hate giving it to her, but it's the only way to relieve the pain she is in."

The man looked up at the ceiling, "alright, name?"

Diz laughed softly, "you won't need it."

The man looked at him and turned away to climb up the stairs. When n he got to the top he was unsure on which door she was behind till he heard her scream again. He went over to the door and knocked while at the same time he opened the door. As he walked in he saw the daughter and she was heavily pregnant, so much it looked like she was about to pop, he looked down and saw a bottle with the liquid slowly coming out of it, _'so much for the medicine.' _ "hey you ok?"

"Does it look like it?"

"Right…"

The girl moaned, "Can I do something for you?"

"I just want to talk," he sighed has saw a chair and moved to sit in it.

"Oh sure, that's what the last boy said to me, and now look at me!" she screamed at him as she turned to look at him.

When the man saw her face he got up from the chair, "I… Carrie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean this to happen, are you mad at me now?" the man said with so much sadness in his voice.

Carrie looked at him and got on her knees, "come here." She told him, he did what he asked, she took the hood and pushed it back as her hands went to his face as she then closed her eyes and saw Riku's face appear when her eyes. She opened them to see Ansem's face. "Riku, what happen?"

Riku looked down, "to help Sora I had to, he's been quite but I look like him now. I'm sorry."

Carrie smiled, "there's nothing to be sorry for, at least you're here, and you will be there when our little one wants to come out."

Riku kissed her, "it's a deal."

**/ Being on the Good Side \\**

Dolphin0105: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Forgot about it but with KH3 coming out hopefully soon! I wanted to get back to it. it also doesn't help that I am a 2nd year student in college and man working on this is keeping me sane! Till next time kiddies!


End file.
